One Is Never Meant To Be Two
by Tsukisamu Sayako
Summary: What does it mean to become one? Sora asked Roxas this question. Roxas only had one answer for him.


One Is Never Meant To Be Two

By: Sayako Tsukisamu

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply: I do not own Sora, Roxas, Riku, or Kairi. Nor do I own Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and any other characters I might name in this fanfic. The characters are owned by their respective owners (also known as Square Enix and Disney). So don't sue me.

**Summary**: What does it mean to become only one? Sora asked Roxas this question. Roxas only had one answer for him.

* * *

Sora was dreaming again; dreaming of a life he never had, the life of his Nobody – Roxas. At first he was glad that he could see what Roxas saw in the virtual Twilight Town. He felt happy interacting through Roxas with the virtual Hayner, Pence, and Olette; cheered his Other on during the Struggle Tournament; gulped with fear when Roxas first went up against the biggest Nobody he had ever seen. Of course, he never remembered any of the dreams when he woke up, never remembering the six days of life that Roxas had in virtual Twilight town. 

At least, Roxas didn't think Sora remembered any of it.

**教えてくれ--**

As Riku and Sora walked together to Kairi's house on their way to school, Sora couldn't help but ask about Roxas.

"Hey Riku, do you remember Roxas?"

The taller silver-haired teen looked down at his friend and blinked questioningly. "A little bit," he replied. "Why?"

"Was he happy?"

"I can't say he's happy. He's a Nobody," shrugged Riku. Sora frowned.

"I guess so."

The day passed on without Sora's desire to know more about Roxas. Kairi thought nothing of it while Riku could only surmise that Roxas's true end was finally coming.

**おまえが選ばれたわけを**

One night, while Sora was sleeping, the Keyblade master made an effort to seek out his Nobody in the depths of his heart.

"Roxas! Roxas!" shouted Sora as he ventured through his Heart, moving from stations to stations. He should have known where to find Roxas of course, but Roxas had retreated deep into Sora's heart, eager to hide from the light that was Sora.

Yet, as hard as he tried, a shadow cannot stay a shadow without the light. Sora eventually found Roxas and pulled him out of the darkness of Sora's heart and into the Station of Serenity.

"Why did you pull me out here?" Roxas asked as he sat down on the stained-glass floor. Sora grinned and sat down next to the somber Nobody.

"Were you happy when you were at virtual Twilight Town?" he asked simply.

"I wouldn't know what happy felt like," Roxas replied aloofly.

"But I know what happy feels like," Sora said. "And I think you feel happy with your friends." Roxas shrugged.

"I know that you were happy when you ate Sea Salt ice cream, when you won the Struggle Tournament, when you got more Munny than Hayner, Pence, and Olette."

"How would you know?" Roxas asked hollowly.

"I just have a feeling," grinned Sora.

"Then how did I feel when I saw Axel? Naminé? DiZ? Riku?" asked Roxas.

"Nostalgia, love, disgust, and respect," replied Sora. "Though… those might be my own feelings." Sora frowned as he struggled to search for the feelings that Roxas felt for the aforementioned persons.

"Don't bother, Sora," Roxas replied. "I accept what's happening." Sora looked at his Nobody with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm finally becoming one with you," smiled Roxas, even though the smile never reached his eyes.

"What does it mean to become one?" gulped Sora, afraid of the answer that his Nobody would give him.

"It means that my memories will fade into the darkness of your heart like me. One is never meant to be two, Sora."

"I don't want to forget you!" cried Sora, jumping up. "I will never forget you!"

"If it was only that simple," replied Roxas. "Let me go, Sora. I'm tired of this charade. I want to go to sleep already." He closed his eyes and lied down on the floor.

"But I don't want to let you go," pouted Sora.

"Don't worry, you'll never forget me," lied Roxas, eyes closed still. Sora frowned slightly.

"Is that true?" he asked, lying down beside Roxas.

"Of course," replied Roxas. "Why would I lie about such a thing like this? Promise me you won't forget me."

"I promise," said Sora with a smile. The brown-haired Somebody closed his eyes as well and woke up.

"It's a promise you can never keep," said Roxas as he faded at last into the darkness of Sora's heart.

**わかったよ　ソラ**

Years passed and Sora grew up like his friends. He still remembered his adventures with Donald and Goofy, searching for Riku and King Mickey through the worlds that he never visited again. Yet, within his memories, no traces of his Nobody was left. It was as Roxas predicted: Sora's memories of his Nobody faded into the darkness of Sora's heart like Roxas. Never again did Riku hear the name Roxas from Sora's mouth and he too slowly forgot about his own encounters with the powerful Nobody.

The only one who still remembers Roxas was Naminé. But she had long since retreated into Kairi's heart, fading away just like Roxas did. The two Nobodies had finally returned to their Somebodies and their Somebodies will never become two ever again.

**さすがは俺の--**

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Oh wow. It's been such a long time since I've written anything. This is just a short story that I thought of when I think about Roxas and Sora and how they're meant to be "fused" into one. It's a bit sad in my opinion. I'm also working on another fic featuring Sora and Roxas that's sort of a spin on the Garden of Assemblage in KH2:FM+. I'll get it out as soon as I can. Hope you liked the short fanfic. No need to review if you don't want to. 

The Japanese phrases are taken from Roxas and Sora's fight cutscene in Kingdom Hearts II. Literal translations in order of appearance: **教えてくれ--** - "Tell me something..."; **おまえが選ばれたわけ**を - "Why did it choose you?"; **わかったよ　ソラ** - "I understand now, Sora."; **さすがは俺の-- - **"As we expected..."


End file.
